Hunting Lessons
by DarkMaverik
Summary: In a far off mystical land... A small band of adventurers saved the world from destruction. But what happened afterwards? When Lieselotte and Makar go looking for the child necromancer Mollith, things get very interesting indeed...


**Hunting Lessons**

by Maverik

"Just steady yourself... Wait for the prey to look away..." Lieselotte whispered almost silently to the small girl beside her. Below them on the grass stood an unsuspecting cat, searching for something. Mollith tried her hardest to look serious and concentrated, but it all came off as very childish and cute regardless. Well, as cute as an 11 year old necromantic demon child was capable of looking.

"This game is hard..." She whispered with slight frustration, keeping her balance and trying not to look away from her target. "Can't I just slice him with my scythe?" She whined quietly, still looking for the opening thing that her mentor had told her about.

"No. You must learn to hunt with elegance and grace. Be efficient. Waste no energy. Move only when the opportunity presents itself and-"

"Strike when they least expect... I remember I remember..." Mollith finished for the Vampire. They'd gone over the drills a hundred times. But now the tyke was bored, and just wanted the whole ordeal to be over with.

"But if you keep being so hap-hazard, then we're going to have another incident like we did when the old group first met you, and you'll have to keep running from people who want to take Justardanious away from you. And you don't want that now do you?" She glared seriously at Mollith who's ears seemed to droop a little lower.

"No... I don't want that..." She mumbled in defeat.

"Good. Now, eyes on the prize. When he gives up searching here, he'll let his guard down for a moment. Then you just drop down and do what I showed you. Alright?" She raised her eyebrow, looking for confirmation.

"Alright Liesy" The young girl nodded, causing the older vampire to cringe at the child's chosen moniker for her. Looking down, Mollith realised she didn't need to wait long. The figure stood upright and scratched his head in confusion, before sighing and letting his shoulders drop. Without waiting for a word of confirmation, Mollith dropped from the height of the tree branch, and landed squarely on the man's shoulders. His head craned up quickly to see just what hand landed on him, giving the child leeway to reach down, and in one swift motion, rip the man's trachea right out of his neck.

His hands flew to the wound, trying desperately to cover up the exposed flesh, but the gargling noise made it clear. In mere seconds, he would drown in his own blood. Slumping to his knee's, the victim's eyes glassed over, and finally, the spark of life left him... Mollith idly chewed on the errant tube that had once kept the man alive like it were a treat; while Lieselotte dropped down next to her.

"Excellent work dear. A clean kill... And not too much blood loss. A meal we can share." She assessed with a proud smile, patting Mollith's head. "Now. Be delicate when you eat. Otherwise you'll end up covered in blood and mess and you'll have to bathe after every meal." She said with a slight grin.

"Ok! I'll be super ultra careful!" The young girl exclaimed gleefully as she tore off a section of the man's flesh and chewed on it idly as she took Justardanious off her shoulder and buried the doll's face into the open wound. Lieselotte shook her head with a smile, and lifted the corpses wrist, sinking her fangs into the wound and started to drain her fill of the red life giving liquid.

**-==Later==-**

A few hours had passed since Mollith and Lieselotte had left Makar back at the camp, and he was getting restless. Ever since they had found the young necromancer, things had been tense. He wanted to destroy the abomination. Purge the possessed doll, and rid the world of the monster child. But Lieselotte had refused to let him. She had stood in his way and demanded that he stand down. He couldn't understand it. They had worked together to slay many foul creatures.

He stood up from where he waited and glared in the direction they had left in. "She wouldn't even tell me where they were going..." He had had just about enough. It was time to take action. He picked up his sword of light and slung it over his back. "The demon must have a hold over my beloved... And so I will destroy it before it can corrupt her any further!" He declared as he set off looking for the two.

It wasn't long before he happened upon the two. The sight of them feeding on the corpse of some poor cat. The sight repulsed him. He felt physically ill. He drew his blade and stepped into the clearing, aiming it's tip at Mollith.

"I can abide your treachery no more fowl beast!" He shouted. Mollith looked up, her gaze catching the glow of the sword, burning her eyes and causing her to scream. She leapt over the body and shielded herself from the holy aura behind Lieselotte who stared angrily up at Makar.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing Makar!" She shouted, staying where she was to help shield the terrified young girl.

"What I should have done when we first met this child... This... Monster... I'm going to purge the land of this blight!" He raised his weapon up high and glared at his betrothed. "Now move." He commanded firmly.

"How could you?" Lieselotte spat back, her ears laying flat. "How dare you call this child a monster... In front of me no less." Slowly she stood, fully aware of the cowering child clinging to her legs, shying away from the holy light. "I was once known as a monster wasn't I? I was persecuted by everyone... I was a 'blight on the land'. I thought you were better than that Makar... I thought you were different!" Rage filled her eyes as she shouted at the knight.

"It's not the same!" He cried back. "She... She kills for fun! She sings songs as she slaughters! She has a god damn demon doll on her shoulder!" He tried desperately to reason with the vampiress. "Move aside my love. I'll let this beast corrupt you no more!" His blade rose into the air as he prepared to strike, Lieselotte refusing to move. Makar's expression turned fierce as he shouted. "Don't make me kill you as well Vampire!" He threatened.

Lieselotte's heart sank. The one human who had ever found himself able to look past her affliction. The man whom she had pledged her undying life to... "You're no better than the rest..." She murmured quietly. Makar's expression refused to waver. "Then it was all for nothing. You're no different than the rest of your kind. Just another warrior seeking glory by killing what you don't understand." Her words finally seemed to register upon the Knight's face as he began to lower his weapon.

"I was just your pet... Your trophy..." Makar opened his mouth to respond, but found himself unable to speak. His hand reached up to his neck, and he felt the blood trickle from the two inch deep gash.

"Lieselotte..." The silent lips mouthed. But it was over before it had begun. His body slumped to the ground, his blood painting the forest floor a muddy crimson as it mixed with the dirt.

"Go to hell..." Lieselotte responded quietly, her eyes staring intensely at her blood covered claws. She refused to drink it. "I will take nothing more of that man into myself..." She declared to no one in particular. Suddenly, the vampiress coughed up a mist of her own red liquid. She glanced down to see a wound forming upon her stomach.

"Seems the ol dunce wasn't called the legendary hero for nothing eh pleb?" An unfamiliar voice perked up. Lieselotte turned to see Mollith standing over her, the doll that usually sat slumped on her shoulder, now stood on it instead, shaking it's head at her. "Good thing that idiot loved you. Or else the blow he dealt would have been fatal." Justardanious's unmoving plush face almost seemed to grin.

"Did Mr. Knight lose?" Mollith asked with an innocent tilt of her head. Lieselotte staggered over to the child and slumped against the tree next to her.

"Yes dear... Ngh... Makar lost... So he won't be travelling with us any more..." Her wound was deep, and though that normally wouldn't bother her, the sword of light was explicitly designed to do great harm to beings born of darkness.

"Come on then 'mother'," Justardanious said sarcastically. "Let's get back to camp and leave this particular hunk of flesh for the beasts to feast on." He motioned for Mollith to help Lieselotte.

"Why would you care about me?" She asked through strained teeth as Mollith exerted exceptional strength in effortlessly hefting most of the woman's weight onto her shoulders.

"Why else? You're interesting to be around. That and your helping my young friend here hone her unbelievable destructive power. And that's just fine by me." The doll's stitched face seemed to grin once more, despite not moving. Lieselotte glared at the vessel, seeing past it's stuffed exterior, to the violence demon that resided inside it.

**-==Later==-**

Once the three made it back to camp, Mollith sat to the side and playfully drew figures of people burning in the dirt. Lieselotte leant next to a tree and shut her eyes. It would take all night for a wound like that to heal, and she decided to get a head start on the process. Justardanious stared at the resting vampire, his button eyes never leaving her slumped figure.

Hours passed and night fell over the camp. Mollith looked bored as she numbly poked at the fire that she had built. "I hate it when nothing is happening... I want to play!" She whined. The young girl wasn't used to travelling with others, and so the idea of settling down for the night because someone else wanted to was alien to her.

"You know Mollith... There is a game you could play..." Justardanious slowly meandered around from the other side of the fire.

"There is?" Mollith asked with a tilt of her head.

"Indeed there is. It's one I've never taught to you, because you've never had a partner that I thought you could play it with before. But I've a feeling our Vampire friend will do just nicely..." The doll walked up to the young girl and scaled up to her shoulder, whispering into her ear. Mollith nodded slowly as she listened intently to the rules of this new game.

Lieselotte's sleep was restless. Her dreams were filled with visions of the quests that she had undertaken with Makar. The battles they had fought together in. The beasts they had slain. The towns they had saved. All the times that he had defended her from the scorn of the public eye. That dumb smile that always adorned his face.

"Was I wrong in what I did? Am I really a monster who can do nothing but kill?" She thought silently to herself. The figure of her now past lover slowly approached the Vampire, taking her into his arms. Silently nibbling at her neck. "You idiot... You stupid fucking man..." She whispered quietly as his hands slid up and down her form.

Everything seemed to go hazy. She felt like she could feel his caresses, but only as thought it were a faint memory. Slowly though, the sensation became more intense. She could feel his hand on her breast, massaging it slowly. Something was wrong though... His hand felt too small... Too clumsy... Slowly, the world around her faded into nothing, and she finally opened her eyes.

"What... What are you... Ahhh..." She said groggily, her vision far too blurry to make out anything specific.

"I'm playing a new game Mr. Ardanious taught me!" Mollith proclaimed gleefully. Lieselotte looked down, starting to focus her eyes, as she saw that the small child had managed to get her half undressed, and was currently playing with her breasts, rubbing them back and forth with her palms.

"Mollith... You're... What?" She tried to correlate all of this in her head, the motions barely registering to her on any sexual level due to Mollith's inexperience. But that changed after a moment, when the necromancers lips clamped down around her nipple. "Ahhh!" She moaned as the small figure suckled gently, like a babe on her mother's teat.

"hiff if fuffofed mo feel mood ight?" She managed to squeeze out while rolling her lips over the soft pink mound. It was definitely unconventional, her movements overly uncoordinated. She clearly had no concept of what did and didn't work. But this was to be expected of an 11 year old.

M-mollith... Sweetie..." Lieselotte tried to stop her briefly, but as unusual as it was, it felt good. She was becoming aroused, and didn't want her to stop. "Nggnn... This is wrong... We shouldn't..." She fought the urge a little. Mollith pulled back a second.

"Mr. Ardanious said that if you say that, I should do this!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. She made a slight imaginary gun shape with her index and middle fingers, and pressed them against Lieselotte's panties, sliding them back and forth. The Vampire's head rocked backwards as a loud moan escaped her lips. Mollith's fingers could feel the patch where she rubbed getting wetter and wetter. "Does something like this really feel good?" She asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"Y-yes... It does... Ahhhnn..." Lieselotte squirmed a little, before pushing Mollith back a bit. "Ok... Ok... Stop..." Her breath was heavy, and the area where her mostly mended wound lay burned fiercely.

"Awwww... You don't want to play?" Mollith asked with a disappointed look on her face. A million things raced through Lieselotte's mind. Should she let this go on? Was it right? Was it wrong? Did Mollith even know what she was doing?

"I think..." She said in an unsure tone. "I think..." Mollith's eyes grew wide with anticipation. "I think I need to teach you how to do this properly." Lieselotte finally said with a slight smirk.

"Yaaaay!" Mollith clapped her hands together in excitement. The Vampire half smiled as she gently pushed the young girl onto her back and crawled over so that her breasts hung freely over Mollith's own underdeveloped chest.

"Like hunting, there's a method and a skill to this game..." She told her young compatriot. "You need to be firm, but gentle. And above all else, nimble..." She slid her hand slowly along Mollith's figure, letting her fingers carefully dip into and over every crease in the fabric of her clothes. Mollith watched carefully, her breath unknowingly starting to hasten a little.

"How come you're taking so long?" She asked, puzzled by Lieselotte's cautious movements.

"Oh dearie... This game works best when you take your time with it. You need to savour the experience..." She slipped her digits over the neck of Mollith's shirt and undid it's buttons, and began to draw an invisible line down her chest with one of her razor sharp claws. "Savour every... Last... Moment..." Mollith shivered a little. Her skin felt cool and chilled, but inside she felt a growing warmth.

"Liesie... I feel strange..." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Shhhh... Don't worry about it sweetie. Soon it will feel really good ok?" Lieselotte winked seductively and slid her claw to the side, rolling it over Mollith's underdeveloped breast, feeling the very slight bump of the growing gland. Mollith couldn't help but squirm a little at the tingle that the shallow scratch mark left on her bare skin.

"It feels prickly..." Mollith observed in a low tone. She held herself perfectly still, her arms raised up, resting her hands under her chin. She stared intently at Lieselotte's actions, not daring to move an inch. The sharp claw did a few laps around her tiny nipple. The young girl was starting to find herself out of breath. Lieselotte leaned down and blew cool air onto the soft tissue. Molly gasped at the intense sensation.

"It's starting to feel good isn't it my dear?" The vampiress taunted lightly. Mollith tugged some of her shirt over to cover her face partially, though she still nodded slowly. "Let's see if you taste just as sweet as you look..." Before Mollith could react, Lieselotte quickly flicked the tip of the necromancer's nipple several times with the tip of her tongue.

"Ah!" Mollith gasped loudly as waves of pleasure washed over her. This sensation was so alien to her. She had never felt any physical sensations other than pain that she could remember. And yet, this feeling... Her chest burned, and her stomach grew tight. Her legs and waist tingled like a waking limb, and yet it all felt so good!

Lieselotte started to suckle softly on Mollith's underdeveloped chest, gently stroking up and down the length of the child's chest with her hand. Mollith began to squirm a little, no longer able to just sit perfectly still. The vampiress's hand slowly encroached on her partner's panties, rubbing her fingers ever so carefully over the sensitive slit. Mollith's back arched somewhat, her body craving more of this strange feeling.

"Nnnnggg... Liesie... My insides are on fire..." The young girl began to pant, her temperature rising as she became aroused.

"Well then. I'd best cool you off..." Lieselotte winked and slid herself down Mollith's body, dragging her sizeable breasts along the child's figure as she went. Mollith had guessed what she was about to do, and though her mind told her that it was dirty, it was horrible... Her body refused to allow her to protest.

The vampiress began to roll her tongue along her panties, tasting the necromancer's stained undergarment, savouring the flavour. Slowly and cautiously, she peeled back the white material, and revealed the perfectly smooth slit of a child. Undeveloped, and tucked away. Very much unlike her own, which had by now began to blossom open like a radiant flower.

The smell was strong, especially considering who it came from. The musk filled her nostrils, turning her on even further. Without a word, he began to lap long and slow motions along Mollith's vagina, lovingly tending to the girl's building desperation. Mollith moaned loudly, her back arching as far as it would go.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp fire, Justardanious watched the action with his ever present grin giving his stare a certain air of creepiness. It had been so long since he had raped or seduced a mortal, due to his current form. And it wasn't like he was getting anything from his companion, who's usual modus operandi was just to slaughter everyone in sight.

"Fuck I wish I still had my cock..." The doll lamented quietly as he stared at the act he knew he wouldn't be apart of. His head tilted down to look at the stitching where his genitals should be and raised his soft fluffy fist. He began to furiously punch his crotch, as though trying to get some kind of reaction from the missing dick, but alas, to no avail. He sighed and went back to staring at the teacher and her student wistfully.

As Lieselotte finished tasting Mollith's juices, she smiled at the young girl. "Now... Are you ready for something great? Something only two women such as ourselves are privileged enough to feel?" Mollith, breathing heavily, her body quivering from the assault on her senses nodded weakly. The vampiress smiled, and sat back. She lifted one of Mollith's legs up and slid her own underneath it, whilst placing her other leg over the child's other side. She pressed the two dripping pussy's together, and began to grind her hips against Mollith's. Both girls began to moan, as each passing moment caused Lieselotte to rub harder and faster, making a wet sloop sound with each movement.

"I.. I feel funny! Like... Like I'm going to pop!" Mollith shouted, feeling slightly afraid.

"Let it come sweetie! Let it all build up until you can't take it any more!" She mashed herself harder against the child, feeling her body tense, Lieselotte's mind began to go blank. "I'm... I'm..." She moaned loudly, before suddenly, both woman and girl screamed out in unison, and then, slumped to the ground panting.

After a shot while, Lieselotte managed to leaver herself up onto her arms and looked over at Mollith. The 11 year old now dozed softly. Something she hadn't done in years. Lieselotte smiled a little, carefully pulling away from her, and repositioning herself to lay next to her.

"I never really thought about it before... But I guess I love you. Even if I'm the only one... Even if everyone else thinks your a monster. I lived through that myself." She stroked the girls hair lovingly. "And if we are labelled monsters, then monsters we shall be. The mortals of this world do not deserve our good graces..." She scoffed lightly before returning to a smile. "Sleep well my dear. Sleep well..."

**-==Many Years Later==-**

The tale of the two demoness's of the Darkwood spread far and wide across the lands. None but the incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid ever dared to try and enter those woods. For it was known all too well, that any who besmirched that land with the print of their feet, would never return alive again.

Agonising screams... Blood stained bones... Almost none ever caught a glimpse of what truly lurked in those tree's. But every now and then. When the moon is high, and the milky white light casts away the dark shadows... Men have told of the strangest sight. A white furred woman, with a soft, gentle smile, and a young woman, no older than 18, upon who's shoulder is perched a stuffed doll, dance under the moonlight.

And when it's really quiet... They say that you can even hear the strangest thing... Two voices in unison, singing nursery rhymes...

_Oranges and lemons say the Bells of St. Clement's  
__You owe me five farthings say the Bells of St. Martin's  
__When will you pay me? say the Bells of Old Bailey  
__When I grow rich say the Bells of Shoreditch  
__When will that be? say the Bells of Stepney  
__I do not know say the Great Bells of Bow  
__Here comes a Candle to light you to Bed  
__Here comes a Chopper to Chop off your Head  
__Chip chop chip chop - the Last Man's Dead._

**The End.**


End file.
